


Traditions

by elrhiarhodan



Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst, Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, F/M, Grief, marital schmoop, pregnancy schmoop, religious practices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth wants to have a party for <i>that</i>?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Theatregirl7299](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatregirl7299/gifts).



> Written for my target, Theatregirl7299, for the first night of Purim. This story celebrates a character that _might_ be Jewish (and is Jewish in my head canon).

Peter was circumcised and he never expected that there would need to be any discussion about having his son circumcised, too. 

He knew that there was a movement against the practice – that it damaged the nerves, that it decreased penile sensitivity, that it was a bizarre and archaic ritual that deformed infants without their consent. Peter also knew that circumcised men were less likely to contract STDs, particularly HIV/AIDS. While baby Neal had many, many years to go (and grow) before he'd have to worry about that, Peter was a parent who believed in thinking ahead (hence the insurance, the college fund, the car fund, and a brand new baseball glove that the boy would need at least a dozen more birthdays before he'd be big enough to use).

What he hadn’t expected was Elizabeth making a big deal out of it. She wasn't arguing against having Neal circumcised, she wanted to make a party out it.

A _bris_.

"Hon…" El had that expression on her face, the one that brooked no disagreement.

"We're having the tip of Neal's penis cut off, why is that a reason for a party?"

She explained patiently, "It's really not a party. Or at least a big party, just brunch for friends and family after the moyel finishes the circumcision. It's a cultural thing."

Peter was still inclined to protest. "But you're not Jewish."

El sighed and gave him that look – the one that wives reserve for particularly stupid statements made by their husbands. "Peter, you know that my mother's Jewish, which means that I'm Jewish, too. I just was raised in a very secular and areligious household. You also know how militantly atheist my father is. My mother wasn't from an observantly Jewish family, but she told me that she always missed celebrating the cultural touchstones."

Peter was baffled. "How did I not know this?"

El shrugged. "Maybe because I've embraced the more secular aspects of Christianity for your sake? I don't mind the Christmas tree and the Easter bunny, and it's not like you go to church."

"I know, but we've been married for fourteen years. You'd think I'd know this about you."

"Hon, it's really no big deal. I haven't missed it – at least until now." 

But Peter wasn't convinced. "It's a big enough deal that you want to have a _bris_."

"The _bris_ isn't a party, it's the rite of circumcision. The party comes afterwards."

"I guess I should ask, do you want to raise Neal as Jewish?"

El took a deep breath and rested her hands on her belly. She was due in about ten days and Peter was doing everything he could to keep her happy and calm and content. "The thought's crossed my mind. Would you have a problem with that?"

Peter leaned over and kissed Elizabeth. "No, not in the least. If it makes you happy, it makes me happy."

She kissed him back. "It doesn't mean that we still won't celebrate Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny."

"Very important traditions have to be kept. Along with Chanukah and Purim."

El raised an eyebrow at his mention of that holiday.

"What? I like Purim. Strong women bringing down evil viziers, saving the oppressed people."

She laughed. "Evil viziers?"

"Yes, evil viziers. I also happen to be partial to hamentashen, too. The apricot kind, not the prune kind. I don't suppose we can serve them at the _bris_?"

"I don't see why not. Neal might even be born on Purim."

Peter rested his hand on El's belly and little Neal chose that moment to give a kick. He laughed to cover the aching sadness. The baby's namesake was born in March.

Elizabeth covered his hand with hers and squeezed gently, understanding everything Peter was thinking. "I miss him, too."

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

__


End file.
